Nate gets the Call
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: David calls Nate needing help running Fisher and Sons Funeral Business and Nate doesn't want to leave Connecticut,his daughter and girlfriend behind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning Nate is still asleep in bed when his phone rings.

"Lo?" he says sleepily

"hey Nate it's uh David." David tells him

"oh, what do you want David?" Nate wonders angrily

"I need you to come back to Los Angeles." David tells him

"What, why?" Nate wonders

"because I need help at the family business I can't run the funeral business by myself!" David tells him

"god damn it David you're a grown man who doesn't need my help!" Nate tells him

"I...I can't leave Connecticut David I have a girlfriend who I am happy with and who I love very much and Willa loves her too!" Nate tells him

"so you can leave Willa with her and come help me pleasee Nate." David tells him and asks

"No David it just doesn't work that way!" Nate tells him

"I need you here Nate!" David gets mad at him

Nate rubs his grubby face which he hasn't shaved in weeks "ugh fine I will go and drop Willa off with Lorelai and get on the next plane out there." Nate tells him

"thank you Nate." David says

"I'm not staying though. "I can't!" Nate tells him

"but Nate!" David says

"No David good-bye!" Nate hangs up and throws his pillow over his face and just groans 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A little while later Nate finally gets up and out of bed making his way down the hall to his daughters room and goes in and starts to pack up her stuff into bags before walking over to her crib to wake her up and gently reaches down rubbing her back.

"sweetie it's time to get up baby." he says softly and gently watching her slowly wake up and rub her eyes clinging to her blankey

He smiles down at her "hey baby how'd you sleep?" he wonders picking her up along with her blankey and kisses her cheek and brings her over to the changing table to change her diaper and put her into some clothes and brings her downstairs to feed her sitting her in her high chair and gets her food out and ready on the table and sits down to feed her then puts her in her in her play walker in front of the tv and goes upstairs to grab her bags and pack his stuff in his suitcase and brings it all downstairs to the car and goes back inside to get Willa and brings her out getting her in her car seat and sits the road for Lorelai's.

At Lorelai's he gets out of the car and goes around to get Willa and brings her up to the door

Lorelai is coming down the stairs "Coming!" she says and goes to the front door to answer it and opens it

"Nate." she says

"Uh Hi Lorelai." he says kissing her

"Wa...What are you guys doing here?" she wonders kissing thier cheeks "uh come on in." she says letting them in

Nate walks in carrying the baby into the livingroom.

"well I got a call from my brother this morning that he needs me to come home for a while to help him with the family business

Lorelai just rolls her eyes "so you have to go all the way back to Los Angeles just to do that and for how long?" she wonders because she hates his brother

Nate just shrugs "I don't know." he looks at her "I don't know." he says in a down disappointing kind of tone

"doesn't he know that you have a daughter and that your dating me and is now pulling you away from me across the country?" she wonders

"he knows and I told him that." Nate tells her

"okay well you look great." she tells him

"really because I haven't shaved in days." he tells her

Lorelai just shrugs "well I kind of actucally like you a little scruffy makes you look more sexy." she tells him

"thanks." he says

"so when are you leavng?" she wonders taking the baby from him

Nate hands her over "as soon as I leave here." he tells her

Lorelai just pouts "okay well you'll call me when you land?" she wonders

"okay I will." he tells her

"okay." she just says and just looks at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I should go and get her bags." he tells her

Lorelai just nods "yeah." she says starts watching him walk towards the door

"did she eat yet?" she wonders

Nate turns around "yeah just fed her before we left so she should be good for a while." he tells her

"okay." Lorelai says flipping on the tv for the baby and puts her in her walker that Nate leaves at Lorelai's since he has the other one at home and goes into the kitchen to start making some coffee

Nate comes back in leaving the bags in the livingroom and kisses his daughters head before going into the kitchen and notices that Rory's bedroom door is open and that there are suitcases in there.

"hey." he says

"hey." she says

"so what's with that?" he wonders

"what?" she wonders

"all the suitcases in Rorys room?" he wonders

"oh she's here for a few weeks." she tells him

"oh, well where is she?" he wonders

"oh she just met a friend for coffee in New Haven." she tells him

"oh, uh which friend?" he wonders

"oh um Logan." she tells him

"who?" he wonders

"oh just this new kid who she just met at Yale this sesimester." she tells him

"oh she dating?" he wonders

"no." Lorelai tells him

"oh." he says

"so why is she back home?" he wonders

"summer break." she tells him

"oh." he says

"yeah, so how's um Brenda and Maya?" she wonders

"oh I don't know I haven't talked to her since Willa has been born since she now has custody of Maya and I have custody of Willa." he tells her

"but she is your daughter also." she tells him

"I know and I might call her when I get to La to see if I can go and see Maya and spend a little time with her." he tells her

"that sounds good." she says and smiles

"yeah." he says and smiles back 


End file.
